


The Beginning of Their Deal

by apricot_foundation



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricot_foundation/pseuds/apricot_foundation
Summary: Gon, becoming unable to use Nen, have returned home to Whale Island, and Hisoka visits and encourages Gon.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Hisoka
Kudos: 45





	The Beginning of Their Deal

The night of Whale Island is quiet.  
Gon was in his room alone. He could hear the sound of the waves and the chirp of several kinds of insects.  
He gazed at his both hands.  
"Why did I become unable to use Nen?"  
The answer eluded him. Gon remembered what Ging had said, "This is great chance for you. To figure out what you want to do," he said.  
"What can I do?"  
At that time, he could hear a tap on the window.  
"Is anyone here?"  
He opened the window and looked out.  
Something was softly fluttering down. He picked up it off the floor. It was a playing card.  
He leaned out of the window and looked up, and a person was here who was peeking from the roof. A familiar face smiled at Gon.  
"Hisoka!" Gon grinned.  
"Long time no see♦ I just felt like seeing you, so here I am. Can we talk?"  
"Yes. But wait a minute!" Rushing out of the room, Gon was off to the kitchen.

In the dining room, Mito with nightwear was keeping a household account book.  
"What's up?" she said.  
"I'm just thirsty."  
"Oh I see. Go to bed early."  
"I know."  
Walking into the kitchen room, he put some cocoa powder in the tumbler and added hot water from a pot. He passed by the dining room while hiding the tumbler so she didn't feel suspicios.

Gon and Hisoka, watched starry night sky, sat beside each other on the roof.  
"That's Andromeda! Umm...That's Pegasus!"  
Sipping hot chocolte, Hisoka looked the direction in which Gon pointed his finger.  
"Your hometown is rich in nature and beautiful♣"  
"Yeah," Gon's face was clouded. "Actually, I became unable to use Nen."  
"Oh, yeah?"  
"Ging said, 'You fought ready to leave it all behind, and reverted back to normal. You should be happy.' But I can't accept myself."  
"Uh-huh♣"  
"What on earth do I want to do? The adventure with my friends was fun, and seeing Ging made me feel happy. But now I feel like I'm going to have to find a different purpose. But I haven't been able to do it."  
"What have you been up to lately?"  
Hisoka's long-slitted eyes gased at Gon.  
"I've been helping Mito-san with the housework, and taking online classes."  
"I just remembered you're still in your early teens." Hisoka seemed to ponder something for a moment. "I want to give you various kinds of books♣ Would you accept them in exchange for your monthly email to me with your thoughts on them?"  
"I'm fine with this promise."  
"I'll select books on a variety of subjects. History, biology, geography, archaeology, cosmology, literary works, biographies, adventure stories, and so on. I think you need to know more about the world♦"  
"Why would you be willing to do that for me?"  
"If it makes you happy, that's good enough for me♥ I'm rooting for you♥"  
"Thank you," Gon smailed.  
"You're so cute♥" Hisoka chuckled. "Sorry, I'd better get going soon♦"  
"Oh, are you leaving already?"  
They stood up.  
"Yes, I must go now. Thank you for the delicious hot chocolate♣"  
"Yeah. Thanks for visiting!" Gon smiled with teeth.  
"Let's meet again♦"  
Suddenly, Gon pointed his finger to the starry night sky.  
"Ah!" Gon shoted.  
Being influenced by Gon, Hisoka looked in the same direction that Gon had pointed his finger in.  
While Hisoka was momentarily destracted by it, Gon stood tall and kissed Hisoka on the cheek.  
Hisoka stared at Gon with a surprised look and put his hand on the kissed side of his cheek.  
"Hehe." Gon scratched his head with shy.  
Hisoka chuckled at Gon.  
"...You're so cute♥"

A week later, in the morning, a delivery truck stopped in front of Gon's house.  
"Delivery service is here!" The driver said.  
The doorbell rang and Mito answered the front door, running in a flurry.  
The back of the truck was opened by the driver, the courier. A large number of cardboard boxes were crammed full of there.  
"All the cardboard boxes here are addressed to Mr. Gon Freecs." The courier said.  
"What is this?" Mito was surprized.  
"It's here!" Gon shouted while he got the front door with running.  
"Gon, are these from your friend?" Mito said.  
The courier said,  
"Is it correct that you have them from Mr. Hisoka Morrow?"

**Author's Note:**

> Deep down, Hisoka isn't sure if it's okay to continue to think of Gon, who can't use "Nen", as an unripe fruit! :P  
> This is the breaking point.
> 
> If there is anything wrong with my English, it would be helpful to let me know. :'-(


End file.
